cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
X-B20-Speeder cycle
"The speeder cycle, as you can see, is a speeder in the form of . . . what we call a 'motorcycle.' It is very interesting, as you can see, and this is not the original. This is Boomdodger's, his modified version of a speeder cycle or the X-B20-''Speeder, or as he says it, the X-B21-''Speeder'' . . . his imagination is quite odd. You can continue to view it, but try not to . . . touch it." '''X-B20-''Speeders, more commonly known as '''Speeder cycles, were speederbikes in the form of a motorcycle. They had glowing blue lines along them, despite the only non-original version (known), Bikerback, which instead of two, perhaps three feet long wheels, had one large wheel along the top back, front, and bottom like a Wheel Bike's. The Bikerback ''was sometimes actually used by original versions as a name, since people wanted to pay MandoTech, a Mandalorian-type vehicle company, to make more '''X-B21-''Speeders' rather than them having the original, but people kept on failing, and some thought the original was good enough. Characteristics The X-B20-''Speeder ''was based off of the BARC Speeder but in a different form, in which it was a "motorcycle". It had two wheels in the front and the back, handles, and an exposed seat. A blue glow was included as markings along it, the cycle mainly based off of a cycle from TRON. The exclusive, and one-and-only, owned by Boomdodger Prosstang, X-B21-''Speeder, more commonly known as the Bikerback, was a heavily-modified version of the X-B20, where instead of two wheels had a large wheel around it, where its one-man-crew would sit in the very center of it, also the location of the controls. It was, indeed, better than a X-B20, however so fast, it was difficult to drive it without crashing into anything. Bikerback ''was also not created by the Jedi Order Vehicle Corporations, but by MandoTech―a Mandalorian armor/vehicle company owned by Ordius Skirata, at least just before the death of Darth Varan, but fully when he was Mandalore. History The speeder cycle was first introduced by Jason Alrean on Kahar Zamet and Thalia Larosa on a date they had, a "party." Jason told them to use it to stop a mercenary that "appeared" and they eventually rode toward a train and later lost them. Two days after this incident, Boomdodger Prosstang received a X-B21-''Speeder, rather than the original; made by MandoTech, in which they called Bikerback. The speeder was kept as a hold-onto in Prosstang's hangar. Speeder cycles were later used in many other missions by the Jedi and Republic Corps. Depending on some Jedi's rank and troopers' rank, some speeder cycles started having more markings or different glows such as red or green. Bikerback ''and many other speeder cycles were used in a race to Galactic Stadium on 1,200 ABY, prior to the death of Darth Varan. The cycles were used by Sith Enforcers and the Twelve Jedi, or what remained of them, to get to the Galactic Stadium. Speeder cycles were later used for many other missions for an unknown time, and ''Bikerback ''completely intact. Behind the scenes The speeder cycle was actually based off of the TRON Legacy cycle, mainly created by KaharZamet, however slightly modified by Boomdodger, whom's was just the one X-B21-''Speeder, Bikerback. Appearances *''Page: Kahar Zamet: CWA Character Wiki'' (First appearance) *''Page: Boomdodger Prosstang: CWA Character Wiki'' Category:Vehicles Category:Speeder cycle Category:Speeder